Degrassi Vigilantes
by ramen-is-my-drug
Summary: The city of Degrassi has always run under chaos. Or attempting to fix it anyway. Just when the conflicts between some of the citizens are rising, the Ice Hounds transferring to the local stadium only adds to it. When the events of the opposing sides sadly lead up to a disappearance of a leading actor on opening night, how will it blow over? An AU twist on "Showdown".


**Degrassi Vigilantes**

_The city of Degrassi has always run under chaos. Or attempting to fix it anyway. Just when the conflicts between some of the citizens are rising, the Ice Hounds transferring to the local stadium only adds to it. When the events of the opposing sides sadly lead up to a disappearance of a leading actor on opening night, how will it blow over? An AU twist on the first half of season 12. _

**A/N: Okay, so I would like to give you some guidelines before this story starts so you know what you're getting into. You won't regret reading them. **

**1. I know Degrassi isn't a city. I just wanted to make it one for the sake of the story. Just think of the city it as a less dark version of Christopher Nolan's Gotham. **

**2. I put this story under the "Supernatural" category because a lot of the characters will superhuman qualities (superhuman as in something like the X-Men and the Avengers) that will relate to their personality traits in my best possible ability. My ability might suck. Hopefully it doesn't. **

**3. The students also range from eighteen to late twenties. **

**4. Although it is modeled after Showdown, some of the canon couples might not be together in this story. I will also add my own twists to the story. So, please take that into consideration. There's also characters that got booted off I'm most likely bringing back *wink wink***

**5. There will be flashbacks/backstories added to the present time of each chapter. Just thought I should add that. **

**6. I'm not Canadian, so if I totally butcher the setting, I do apologize. **

**7. There's definitely romance. I like that shit. **

**I'm pretty sure that's it. I hope you like the story!**

Chapter One: The Disappearance of the Actor

Only one more day until the show and Tristan couldn't be any more ecstatic. And that wasn't the only reason. When he was at the Dot with Maya, the waitress gave him a note and a rose. She said it was from a guy but he asked for her to keep his identity private. The note said _From a friend who's admired you from a afar for a while now. He will be at the Ravine at seven with cheese and wine, and hopes of being more. _Now how could he turn down an invitation like that from Fab? Maya was even impressed.

Looks like Tristan was going to get his first kiss after all. No more fear of it being with his costar and an audience watching. It was only a matter of time before he started excessively sweating. Hopefully it didn't get to that point. He's meeting a cute guy and he's wearing Guess.

It's kind of disappointing that Fab picked such a dirty looking place, though. But maybe he's the type of guy who likes seclusion. And if he was, then Tristan was all for it.

The silence of waiting was finally broken when he heard a distinct voice call out.

"Tristan Milligan, I was getting worried that you weren't coming," Mike Dallas said as he and Luke Baker approached him, with a bottle of wine and a block of cheese.

Tristan went from excited to absolutely horrified in that second.

"Wait, the note was from you?" Tristan asked.

"Yep, so glad you didn't stand me up. I knew you'd be a sucker for romance," he winked as Luke giggled.

"I should've known it was too good to be true. You guys are such dipwads. Go suck an egg!" Tristan snapped as he started to walk away. Suddenly, he felt a strong grasp on his shoulder.

"Is that how you treat a guy trying to court you?" Dallas whispered into his ear.

"Cut it out," Tristan hissed as he pulled himself out of Dallas's grasp.

"I thought you gays liked this kind of shit," Luke added as the two NHL players blocked Tristan's path.

"Look, the last time I encountered you guys, you mocked me in front of everyone at Above the Dot. All because I wanted to talk to Cam. And now this. What in the name of Gaga did I ever do to you guys?" Tristan demanded.

"Your director messed with me and my boys," Dallas said in a much deeper, more fearing voice as his and Luke's eyes turned an unnatural color of amber.

Tristan felt the chills run down his spine. He was very familiar with these traits these two possessed because of witnessing his older brother have the same one before... before turning into that beast. Except, Owen never laid a hand on him when he did. Tristan knew his older brother's teammates had different intentions.

"And no one fucks with the Ice Hounds without suffering consequence."

Eli Goldsworthy couldn't believe opening night was tonight as he watched the stage going through some quick set changes. Through all the adversities and the attempts to shut his play, he and his team never backed down. He could be prouder if it wasn't for the fight that happened at Clare's birthday party. That _side _of him came out. Luckily, Fiona forgave him for the damages that were made at her mansion. She knew once his inner monster was unleashed, he had no control over the destruction it would make. And just when he thought he was making progress.

He hadn't seen that side of him since his past relationships with Imogen and Clare and _Love Roulette_. That side being the reason why he couldn't be either with them. He cared too much for them to endanger their safety by having such an unstable boyfriend. Even if he was doing better from the treatment sessions with the Bright Sparks, a group of scientists who specialize in cases such as his. He needed someone who was powerful enough to take him on when his anger got the best of him.

"Eli! Eli! Okay, look, we have good news and bad news," his friend Adam said after he ran out of the door that led to backstage.

"Dude, how did you even through here?" Eli asked.

"You know how this thing works wonders," Adam hinted as his tail curled over his head. "Boo-yah!"

"I don't even want to know how it did. Just break it down to me. What's the good news?" Eli questioned.

"Many of the radio followers said they bought tickets on the radio's FaceRange page. I'd like to take the credit for my mad advertising but I know Dave being the lead actor has some part in it," Adam smirked.

"That's it? Well, I guess that's good. What's the bad news?"

"Your Jules is missing,"

"Uh, yeah the actors are supposed to come in an hour," Eli assured.

"Well, Tori just texted me saying they were supposed to meet for a quick pedicure to the salon and he never showed up-"

"Wait, how do you have my Nurse's number?" Eli asked.

"Long story. Anyway, can I finish?" Adam said as his memory of his blind date shook him up a little. Eli nodded.

"So, when she told Maya and Zig during their, what she called, 'jam session,' Maya said Tristan went on a date with one of your techies the night before. I think his name is Fad?" Adam explained.

"Fab, he's one of the members of our backstage crew. Yeah, they had some eye sex yesterday at our last dress rehearsal. Let me go ask him. FAB!" the nervous director yelled out. Immediately, came a dark-haired guy with an arm tattoo.

"Miriam is covering for me. What is it, sir?" the obedient crew member asked.

"I heard about your date with Tristan last night," Eli started as his member looked bewildered.

"I have no idea what you're talking about," he replied.

"You sent Tristan that note and rose at the Dot, his friend told me you did," Adam added.

"I wish I was that romantic, but sadly, no," he answered truthfully. "Hey, you sound familiar. Are you by any chance Adam Torres from 105.4?"

"Yep, that's me," he nodded.

"Wow, it's an honor. So the rumors are tr-"

"That I have some features of a primate. Yes, they're true," Adam irritably cut off before Fab could finish his question.

"You can go now. We just wanted to see if you knew anything about our actor's wherabouts," Eli ordered as the tattooed guy scurried off to his job. He didn't want things to escalate too quickly. It was nothing but a burden to see his best friend always having to deal with that. Which is why he was directing the play with his twist. The twist that love can triumph, even through _physical _differences.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Adam asked as Eli's adrenaline started rushing. Fortunately, he took his medication an hour ago. Besides, it was adrenaline of fear which was weaker than anger.

"I have to stay here. Tori can be a couple hours late, but only that. Just try to find the most help you can get. Is there anyone else that could know where Tristan is?" But fear could still turn him into that _thing_.

"Yeah, Owen Milligan is his older brother," Adam said.

"Wait, Owen from the Ice Hounds? I thought their last name was a coincidence,"

"I thought so, too. Until Tristan confirmed it was more than that," Adam informed.

"That's such a tragedy yet a blessing. Hopefully he has an idea on Tristan's disappearance,"

"I definitely do," a familiar voice called out. A _chirpy _one.

The infamous girl with long blonde hair and nicely fitted clothes waltzed in. She had her walking cane but not her furry friend. The two friends looked at each other in surprise and then back at the girl.

"Son of a bitch, we seriously need to have locks. Damn the community theater budget. Little Miss Sunshine, what the hell are you doing here? And where is your eye dog?" Eli projected as Becky Baker steadily walked up towards them.

"I didn't need Angelbear today. I actually gained some of my sight back," she smiled.

"Really?" Adam perked up as she nodded excitedly. They might have had their fallout, but he never wanted anything bad to happen to the girl.

"It's a freaking miracle. But how would you know where Tristan is? And even if you did, why would you tell us? Considering you tried to ruin our ticket sales," Eli reminded.

"Look, that was before. But I didn't want things to escalate this far. All I know is that my brother and Dallas might be behind it," Becky informed.

"Damn, I should've known. Adam, text Tori and you guys try to find him in time for the show. Please," Eli begged. "If we were producing this in New York, we'd have like three understudies and this wouldn't be a problem."

"If Tristan doesn't show up in time. I'll be your Juliet," Becky offered as the two widened their eyes at her statement. "I mean, I practically know all the songs and lines since I was going to produce it. And I can see the stage. The show must go on, right?"

After a long pause, Eli finally spoke up.

"It's Jules."

"Y-you want me to promote bestiality by wearing that oversized costume?" she asked.

"For the last time, it's not bestiality!" Adam screamed.

" Adam's right. All I want is tolerance," Eli concluded.

"Okay, I'll do it," she finalized as a small smile crept across both the director and Adam's face.

"Excellent. QUINN, get this actress to Tristan's mirror. She's our understudy," Eli ordered as a red-headed girl hurried to them from the backstage. "But this doesn't change the fact that we still need to find Tristan."

"Of course," Adam said before going on his mission.

_How did it all lead up to this? _Eli Goldsworthy asked himself as he watched the set changes continuing.

**A/N: I decided to save these pointers after this chapter because I didn't want to spoil anything. In no way am I trying to demonize bi-polar disorder, Christianity, transgenders, or trying to compare homosexuality to bestiality. If you perceive it that way, then I apologize and understand. I just wanted to clear the air about that. **

**Regardless, I hope you like the first chapter and continue to read it. Review your opinion please! **


End file.
